A latch is typically used to maintain a gate, which is hingedly attached at one end thereof to a fence or the like, in a closed position. The latch is releasable to allow the gate to be opened. The conventional gate latch includes a spring-operated device attached to a stationary part of the fence and having a recess for receiving a catch member mounted adjacent the free end of the gate. The catch member is typically comprised of an elongated bar, oriented substantially parallel to a major surface of the gate and extending past the free end thereof, for engaging the recess in the spring-operated mechanism. The spring-operated mechanism may include a handle to facilitate disengagement of the bar from the recess when it is desired to release the latch.